The present invention relates to a wound disinfecting method without using liquid disinfectant, and more particularly a would disinfecting method wherein ozone of high concentration, ultraviolet ray, and anions are applied to the wound for destroying the bacteria. Conventionally, cotton wool or cotton buds with liquid disinfectant such as iodine solution are used to destroy the bacteria on a wound; the cotton wool or cotton buds are rubbed or pressed against the wound such that the liquid disinfectant can be applied over the same, This method is found to have disadvantages as follows:
1. The rubbing of the cotton wool against the patient""s wound will make the patient feel a great deal of pain.
2. The liquid disinfectant will soften the scar, and the rubbing of the cotton wool against the scar is likely to tear the scar open.
3. If the cotton wool with liquid disinfectant is left on the wound for providing sufficient disinfectant on the wound, the cotton wool would stick to the wound when it becomes dry. Consequently, the patient is likely to feel a great deal of pain, and the wound might be tom open when the cotton wool is removed from the wound.
4. The rubbing of the cotton wool against the wound is likely to cause the stitch to become loose that fastens the edge of the wound, causing the skin to have an unpleasant-looking opening.
Therefore, it is main object of the present invention to provide a wound disinfecting method wherein the wound is disinfected by ozone blowing onto the wound from an ozone generating unit, which doesn""t come into contact with the wound; thus, eliminating the disadvantages of the conventional method.
The wound disinfecting method without using liquid disinfectant according to the present invention uses ozone, ultraviolet rays as well as anions such that the disinfecting effect thereof is enhanced. A wound disinfecting device used in the present method includes a main body, a control unit, a main fan, an ozone generating unit an ultraviolet generating unit and anion generating unit, which are all disposed in the main body. The main body has a front end air outlet, and a rear end air inlet. When the device is activated, ozone, ultraviolet rays, and anions are generated by the above-mentioned generating units such that when the air outlet is held close to a wound, the wound can be disinfected by the ultraviolet rays, the anions and the ozone, which is blown out through the air outlet by means of the fan.